


5 Times Tony Stark Gets Jealous.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Films)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Jealous Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: and one time doesn’t..Tony Stark doesn’t get jealous.. but when the Avengers move back in and the kid starts to spend less time with him... well, its hard not feel that weird feeling.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> im trying something new!! I’ve never done a 5+1 fic before hopefully this works lmao

Tony watched from the corner of his eye as Peter raced around the Avenger’s training hall with Steve Rodgers as if he was an excited puppy. It wasn’t fair, he thought. Peter was coming up to spend the time with him, not the one hundred year old man. His upper lip turned up into a smirk as he watched Peter overtake the super solider, a sense of pride warming his chest. Peter stopped to take a breath, Steve slowly turning his run into a jog to stop by the teenager’s side. They both made their way back to Tony after taking a sip of water. Tony smiled at the two of them and opened his mouth to ask Peter what film he’d like to watch now that they were finished when the teenager interrupted him.

“Mr Stark!” Peter voice didn’t even sound out of breath as he faced his mentor. The kid looked up at him with love in eyes. Love that was directed to Tony. Yeah, the kid liked him better. Suck that, Cap. “Mr Steve said that he is going to teach me how to paint! Isn’t that cool?” His voice was so excited that the pain of rejection in Tony’s heart didn’t hurt him as much (Okay, it did). 

Tony painfully nodded. His heart felt like it was being ripped of out his chest but he didn’t know why. “Uh, huh. Super cool, Pete. Yep. Awesome. Crazy. Marvellous and all that jazz. Well- I’ll be in the area. If you need me.” He turned and walked out of the gym. He half expected the kid to follow him but he didn’t. He waited for a few seconds and heard footsteps going in the other direction, meaning the other two had already gone. 

If Steve was going to steal his kid away from him then he was going to need to try harder, Tony thought. Peter was _his_ favourite young adult. Tony was the one that went to Peter’s science fair last summer, not Steve. He grumbled, walking down the hallway of his building until he got to Pepper. 

Pepper knew something was wrong as soon as Tony walked into their bedroom with a scowl on his face. He sat down on their super king, sinking into the mattress. He was mumbling something under his breath as he took off his tie. 

“Tony?” Pepper said softly, turning the chair that she was on to face him. “What’s up, honey? What has got you so miserable?” 

“Steve.” Tony said, getting up from the bed just sat down on to get to their wardrobe. He took off his blazer and hung it up, the sound of the coat hanger hitting the rail echoing through the room. “He thinks he’s so amazing just because he can run fast. Well, guess what? A lot of people can. It’s not that amazing.” 

Pepper stopped and stared for a little. She had seen Tony upset about Steve before but this was different. He looked jealous. 

“Okay... and why has that made you so mad?” 

“Because now Peter has been stuck by his side all afternoon and he’s even run off to go play art attack with him! It was meant to be our movie night.” Tony crossed his arms, knowing it was childish but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. “Peter was meant to be spending time with me.” 

Pepper tried to not to laugh at her husband’s tantrum but she just couldn’t stop herself. She let out a little chuckle, trying to cover it with the back of her hand. It didn’t work. Tony stopped what he was doing and glared at her.

“It’s not funny, Pepper! I brought down my best popcorn for special occasions because I knew he liked it so much and he’s decided to leave me instead!” Tony frown was clear on his face. “I just wanted to spend time with the kid and he’s taken that away from me..,” 

“Oh Tony..,” Pepper smiled, taking his arm and pulling him down onto the bed. She sat beside him and gave her a sweet smile, one that he didn’t return. “He’s just excited, bless him. He hasn’t met the rest of the team before. He’s just getting to know them. He’ll be back on the sofa begging you to watch Star Wars again in no time.” 

“Well...” Tony mumbled. “I guess your right,” 

Tony was sat up in bed with Pepper that evening, drawing some sketches of his next project on an Ipad when he heard a slight knock on their door. Peter was the only one who had full access to their floor without asking FRIDAY so he knew who it was immediately. He put his IPAD down onto the bedside table and excitedly got up to the door to let the kid in.

Peter was stood in his Iron Man pyjamas, holding a canvas in his arms. He grinned as he saw Tony. “Sorry it’s late, Mr Stark! I just didn’t want to go to bed without saying goodbye.”

“Nah, kiddo! It’s not even that late.” Tony’s eyes fell to his watch. 11.30. Okay, so it was a little late. He didn’t care, he hadn’t seen the kid all day. He’d let it slide. “What you got there?” 

Peter’s eyes seemed to light up. “Do you remember how Mr Steve was teaching me how to paint?” Tony reluctantly nodded. Of course he did, he thought. There was no need to rub it in. “Well, uh, I thought I’d paint us.” He flipped the canvas around and showed Tony the painting he had done of the two of them. Tony was in the Iron Man suit and was holding Peter by the armpits as they flew through the air. It wasn’t the best drawing in the world but it meant everything to him. If their fridge was big enough, he would hang it on there. At the bottom of the canvas, Peter’s scruffy handwriting wrote him a little note thanking him for always being there. Tony didn’t tear up, he’d never cry. “Do you like it?” Peter asked. Tony could tell that the boy was scared of his reaction, their eyes barely making eye contact. 

“Yeah. I love it, Pete.” Tony grinned, taking it from the boy’s hands. He placed if carefully by his beside table. “I’ll make sure to hang it up on the wall soon.”

“Sorry I missed movie night, Mr Stark.” Peter said, looking at the bowl of popcorn Tony had on his bedside table (most of it already eaten by Tony). “I just wanted to make you something.” 

“It’s okay kid, I barely noticed you were gone,” He lied. 

He took the kid down to his bedroom and snuck him just a little bit of popcorn before he tucked him, against the wishes of Pepper. He glared at Steve as they walked past, putting an arm around his kid. He said goodnight, kissing the kid on his forehead.

“Peter is an amazing kid,” Steve stopped Tony as they walked down the hallway. 

“Yeah, I know. I found him first.”

“Ok, Tony.” Steve said, with a laugh. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to try and go for custody or anything-,” 

“I don’t even have custody of him.” 

“I know, Tony.” Steve smiled, a slight smirk that resembled Tony’s own, on his face. “It was a joke. I was just letting you know that I wasn’t trying to take Peter away from you. He wanted to make you something and knew I could paint so-,”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “Well.. lets keep it that way...”

Peter didn’t need to know that Tony was willing to burn bridges with Steve Rogers over a painting session. All that mattered was that Peter was with him now. Tony was always the last person he spoke to before bed, when he was at the tower, and that was going to stay the same even if the rest of the team was back and intruding. Tony definitely wasn’t jealous of them, he wasn’t. Peter had been equally as excited to spend time with Tony when they first met, it wouldn’t change now. All he could hold onto is that Peter definitely liked him the most. Hopefully.

And if the canvas Peter made him was already hung up on his bedroom wall that evening, nobody needed to know. 


	2. Natasha

Anyone who personally knew Natasha Romanoff knew she wasn’t the easiest to get along with. She had her friends, the ones she treasured and loved and who’d she protect with her life, but they were little and few. What many people didn’t know is that she had, and always did have, amazing maternal instincts. So when she saw the usually bubbly Peter Parker walking into the room with his hood raised, she immediately knew something was wrong.

Peter had made a beeline straight to his room and didn’t even stop to update Tony on how his day went, something that always happened. Tony followed the kid to his room and came back about only five minutes later with a worried frown splashed across his face. Natasha watched as the man sat down on the armchair, shrugging to questions about how Peter was doing. There wasn’t much to know, Tony said, as the boy didn’t seem up for talking. Watching Tony’s micro-expressions, Natasha could tell there was more to the story. She worried for her little Spider so decided that she was going to try and get the scoop.

Peter was living in the tower for a few months as May was doing some work abroad. Ever since she left, Peter had been fine. That didn’t seem to last forever, though, but Tony should’ve expected it. They were not having the best of luck lately. 

On one Thursday afternoon, as the kid scrambled home from school, his mood had flipped like a light switch. He was grumpy, quiet and spent all his free time in his bedroom like a caged bird. He had even refused the opportunity to train with Steve when Tony mentioned it (which he didn’t even want offer in the first place). Something was going wrong and Tony didn’t like that he didn’t know what that something was. 

Natasha sat in Midtown Tech’s car park, her car parked near the end alongside some of the other kid’s parents. She twirled a piece of hair around a pencil and glared as she noticed her Peter talking to some kid in the middle of the field. Peter’s entire body language was different to the kid she knew. He was closed off, shy, but almost looked excited to just be talking to the girl in front him. Natasha stared a bit closer, she really did recognise that girl from somewhere.

Peter stared up at MJ. “I know you have this thing going on with that guy from gym class but I just couldn’t like.. not.. talk to you about this. Okay. Here goes. MJ-,” 

“Brad?” MJ asked, interrupting Peter’s little speech he had been writing all of last night. She didn’t need to know how long that took him. “Is that why you’ve been in such a foul mood lately?” 

“I wouldn’t say foul-,” 

“Peter.”

“Okay, fine.” Peter mumbled, playing with the end of his backpack string. “Yes. He’s been flirting with you like non stop and I-,” 

“You like me?” 

“How.. uh, I mean- when you say ‘like’- . Sure I ‘like’ you, who doesn’t? You’re scary and mean sometimes but you’re also really smart and funny and pretty. So, do I like you? Yeah, I mean 100% but do you mean ‘like like’ you because that’s a whole other question to talk about? Who determines the meaning of like like anyway? It’s a weird thing to say, don’t you think? I could go on-,” 

Peter could swear he saw a smile tug at the edge of MJ’s lips. Wow, she had beautiful lips. His rambling was stopped by MJ stepping forward and planting a kiss on the teenager’s cheek. His face flushed red as she pulled away and only deepened when she laughed at the sight. “Ok.. Wow.” His hand hovered over where she had kissed him, almost as if he didn’t believe it really happened. 

“Pick me up at 7pm tomorrow night.” She said, turning around. She walked away and left Peter to stand still and wonder about what just happened. 

Natasha shot the kid a text message to let him know she had come to pick him up from school today. After composing himself from what happened with MJ, Peter saw the car and grinned as he walked up to get in. Natasha watched as the kid seemed to walk with a new spring in his step, the old mood he had completely gone. He opened the door and climbed in, his backpack thrown into the backseats. 

“Hi Nat!” He grinned, his feet excitedly moving as they rested near the bottom of his seat. “Thanks for picking me up! I did tell Mr Stark that I could just swing over or even get the subway as I know it must be a pain-,” 

“Anything for you, Pete,” She grinned. 

It was true. Something about Peter Parker made him impossible to hate. His smile was so full despite the cards he had been dealt throughout life. Tony had explained it well one day. He didn’t remember this conversation but Natasha would never forget it. Tony had only just met the kid (Natasha was one of the only Avengers at the time who even knew he existed) and all he could do is sing his praises. The two of them, alongside Rhodey, had gone out to a bar and had drunk so much that the two men could hardly walk straight. Natasha, however, knew how to handle her liquor. Natasha had to listen to Tony rambling about this random teenager and how he had lit up Tony’s world, making him happy just by being around. The words that Natasha could never forget were ‘Peter is the embodiment of sunshine on a cloudy day,’ and the moment she met the kid, she knew it to be true. Anyone on the team would do anything for the kid and if driving a hour back and forth made him happy, she’d do that twenty times over.

Peter just smiled, getting his phone out of his pocket. Natasha pulled away from the car park and waited to see if the kid would bring up the girl in conversation. She waited and finally, after a while, her patience was rewarded.

“Hey, um, Nat? Do you have any idea how to, um, plan a good date?” He asked, clearly shy. 

“Well, Mr Casanova, would this happen to have anything to do with the beautiful young lady I just saw you with?” Natasha grinned, enjoying how red it made the boy go. 

“Her name is MJ. I really really like her.” Peter said, smiling down at his phone. “You’d like her to, Nat. She’s just as fierce and awesome as you are. She’s also a big fan, so-,” 

“Oh really?” Nat smiled, stopping at a red light. “Well... if she’s like me then I think a good first date needs to be something more exciting than a simple dinner and movie. I know there’s a fair going on near by.. how about you take her there? You know how romantic a ferris wheel can be.”

Peter nodded, writing notes on his phone. Natasha’s eyes drifted to his screen as the traffic lights remained red. Peter had his phone’s notes app open, the top of the bullet point list reading ‘ways to impress MJ’. Her heart warmed at the sight, as she sometimes forgot just how young Peter actually is. She noticed the light change so started to move again. “Tony’s going to be so proud-,” 

Peter stared over at Natasha, his eyes going wide. “No, no! You can’t tell him yet, please! I don’t want him to know.”

Natasha paused. Tony had been so worried about the boy lately. He’d be so happy to know that Peter was just sad about normal teenage stuff rather then a Spiderman related incident and he’d be hurt beyond belief that the boy didn’t want to tell him about his first date.

“Nat? Please?”

She’d do anything for Peter so if that meant lying to the man she knew was close enough to be his father, she guess she had to.

“Okay, Pete.”

Natasha spent all evening in Peter’s room that evening helping him plan the perfect date. When Tony walked in with a tray of assorted chocolates and a whole new game system to cheer Peter up, he had stopped in his tracks when he saw Natasha up on the bed writing something down for the boy. 

“Uh, hello,” He said, putting the chocolates on the desk and the brand new PS5 by the door. “I was just, uh, checking in.. to see if you were okay. I got you a gift.”

Peter looked up, hiding something in his pocket. He rushed over to Tony and gave him a hug. His eyes landed on the PS5. “Holy shit! I swear these are not even out yet? Thank you, Mr Stark!” 

“Language.” Both adults said in the room.

Tony glared at the woman he thought he trusted. Something was happening, this just confirmed it. Peter always went to him first if he ever needed help but this time he had gone straight to Natasha. When did they even get this close? 

“You looked upset this week, I was worried. Is something going on? You can talk to me, Pete.” Tony smiled down at the boy, hoping that he could see just how sincere he was.

“Everything is okay! Nat is helping me!” 

Nat? Tony had been trying forever to get the kid to call him Tony and now the kid was doing that for her? She was even on nickname basis. Tony bit his bottom lip. The tension in the air just kept building. “Right. Um. Okay. I’ll just be-,” He turned around and shut the door, walking down to his lab. 

What was wrong with him? The familiar feeling twisted his stomach. Tony told the kid so many times that he could trust him and he thought the kid believed him but... seeing the way he sat with Natasha made him feel guilty. Maybe the kid never wanted a relationship like that with him. Was he being overbearing? Too much? Too little? It was exhausting trying to figure out how to be there for the kid but his efforts were smashed instantly the moment he saw the kid smiling and back to normal with Natasha by his side. Maybe he was just not good enough for him, maybe he was turning out to be just like his father.

Natasha left Peter’s room only a few hours later and walked down to Tony’s lab, FRIDAY telling him he had been there for two hours. She walked in and saw Tony sat at his desk, a bottle of scotch by his head, his head in his hands. 

“Jesus, Tony,” Natasha walked towards him and snatched the bottle away from him. “What are you doing?”

“I haven’t had a sip. Don’t look at me like that,” He snapped, sitting up. 

“Why are you being short with me?” She asked, noticing the tone in his voice.

“Why do you think?” Tony replied. “I’m the one who looks after Peter when he’s sad. I’m the one who cuddles him as we watch a movie, I’m the one who takes him out for ice cream whenever he feels like he needs it. But, he still decides to have more trust in you. He barely even knows you! I know everything about that kid, I love him and he chooses you. I don’t-,” 

“Tony,” Natasha sighed. “He hasn’t ‘chosen’ me. It’s one simple thing. The kid still loves you the most but he just didn’t want you to know right now. That doesn’t mean he won’t tell you later.” 

“Sure he does.” Tony mumbled. “Then why couldn’t he tell me what was wrong now?” 

“.. I don’t know, Tony. I don’t know why he didn’t tell you about it but it still doesn’t mean anything changes between you. You need to get over it. The kid’s not going to tell you literally every detail of his life, nobody does that. He loves you and trusts you but sometimes you want to talk about something with somebody else, somebody who will understand more of what you need. We all do it.” 

“But... he’s my kid. I want him to tell me literally everything. I want to know everything.” Tony cringed at his own words, knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

“I know, Tony, but it just doesn’t work like that.” 

Tony stared at her for a while. He knew she never meant to be harsh, she was simply telling him the truth but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. He wished Peter knew how much he cared for him, how much he loved everything about him but if he wanted to keep a secret, he respected that. 

“Just tell me he’s okay. He’s not in any danger is he?”

“None at all. It’s just normal teenage stuff.”

Tony took a breath of relief, the built up tension in his body finally realising. He smiled. “Okay.” He nodded, looking back at his screen. “Well, uh, I should be getting back to work then.”

Natasha looked at her watch. 12.27am. “Shouldn’t you head up to bed instead? Pepper will be waiting.. won’t she?” 

“It’s just one little update.” 

“Tony.”

“Fine.” Tony told FRIDAY to shut down, and save, his current project. He walked with Natasha upstairs and whispered a quiet thank to her in the hall before he got into the lift up to the penthouse. 

When Peter came rushing into his bedroom the night after at 11.30pm, a big Iron Man teddy in his arms, he had never been more confused. Peter had such a big smile on his face. “Look what I won at the fair. Looks just like you.” 

“It’s uncanny.” Tony grinned, putting the stuffed version of him underneath the portrait Peter had painted with Steve.

“I thought so.” Peter nodded, jumping into the bed with Tony (like he had done so many times before). Tony automatically put an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. Peter hugged back, a soft breath of content falling over him.

“I went on a date.” He finally whispered into the silence. “I thought she liked someone else be-before so that’s why I was so upset.”

“Oh, look at you! Was it MJ? She’s the scary one, isn’t she?” Peter nodded, making Tony smirk. The kid had such an obvious crush on her. When he had invited her and Ned to the tower, he’d been like a lovesick puppy on her heels the entire night. “How come you didn’t want me to know?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know.. it’s weird. I was just embarrassed. I didn’t think it was going to go well and I didn’t want you to think I was a loser.” He mumbled into his mentor’s chest.

“So.. what you’re saying is you don’t care if Natasha thinks you’re a loser,” Tony grinned. Peter smacked him on the chest, playfully, as he shook his head. “I’m just kidding, Pete. I won’t ever think you’re a loser, kid, and if you ever don’t want to tell me something... please go to someone else at least. I was worried about you.” 

Peter nodded. “Okay, Mr Stark.”

Two weeks went by and Natasha smiled as she saw Tony almost tearing up as he tied Peter’s tie for him. Peter was taking MJ to one of her favourite plays on broadway for their fourth date (Tony had brought the tickets) and the billionaire was making him dress smart. Peter didn’t know how to tie a tie so the man did it for him. Tony almost wanted to look Natasha straight in the eye and tell her that Peter always came back to him but he knew that just wasn’t the case anymore. It was more complicated, Natasha taught him that. That didn’t mean he’d never feel _the_ feeling again, however. If he had to be protective over anyone in the world he’d chose Peter every time (maybe he’d spare one to Pepper, but she can take care of herself).


	3. Bruce

Bruce flying down from space and reuniting with the rest of the team had been an amazing day for Tony. That was until the scientist met Peter.

Peter’s eyes had grown to twice their size, his hand gripping onto the doctor’s with a tight grip. His little face lit up, his eyes filling with tiny little stars, as the man started to talk to him. Tony had been discarded, forgotten about, as if he was last years news. Tony had to watch, a frown on his face, as his kid idolised Banner of all people. 

Tony remembered the day he met Peter. Of course he did. He remembered it as if it was only the night before. As soon as the kid made eye contact with him, he’d lost it. Peter had stuttered over his words and when Tony snuck in an invite to the Avenger’s tower. Well, the kid could’ve combusted.

Now, however, the kid was as comfortable as ever with him. He should appreciate it, really. The kid knew how to be around him, he knew he was safe, but something just made Tony yearn for the star-struck eyes to return.

They did return that day Bruce returned but they just happened to show up for the wrong person. Tony sat beside Clint, regulated to hang out with the archer rather than the kid, and made snide comments as Bruce showed the kid how to calculate a problem.

If Tony was completely petty he would’ve told FRIDAY to lock down Banner’s old lab so he couldn’t show the kid around. He’d tell them that it was such a shame he didn’t get the clearance from anyone to open it yet, there could be forgotten chemicals inside that were just waiting to blow up, he’d say. But, he didn’t want to upset the kid like that. Tony could see in the kid’s eyes, ones that used to see Tony as the best mentor, that he wanted to see what Bruce’s lab was all about. 

Tony didn’t secretly watch them work through his security labs. He didn’t. If he did then he was only doing so to make sure Bruce didn’t hulk out and smash the little boy like he was a bag of peanuts. You never really know how space can change a person, do you? 

Bruce was well aware that Tony had been staring at him all night. Out of everyone, he was confused why he was less willing to accept his return. He turned to the kid, who was introduced to him as Peter, and watched as he worked away on the piece of equipment in front of him. He was surprisingly good. 

“Have you done this before?” He asked, scooting the chair up so he was close to where they set the microscope up. He stared into it as Peter looked away, smiling at the results of their experiment.

“Yeah! Mr Stark and I do this stuff all the time down in his lab. It’s one of my favourite things to do.. well, it’s nothing like working on the suits but-,” 

Bruce nodded, starting to get a feel for why Tony was beginning to feel resentment over him. “Tony lets you down in his lab? I know I’ve been gone a while but that really is a rare sight.” 

“Seriously?” Peter mumbled. He wrote down some results on some scrap paper and tilted his head at Bruce, confused. “That’s weird. Mr Stark has always let me join him.”

“I guess time changes people, huh?” Bruce smiled. Surely Tony wasn’t jealous of his relationship with the teen, he thought. Peter was definitely special but Bruce had never known Tony to form a relationship with a kid that strong. “This is really great stuff, Peter. I must say that I’m impressed.”

“Of course you’re impressed.” Tony mumbled to himself, crossing his arms in his chair. “I was the one that taught him the work you’re doing and he was already a genius before that.” 

Tony spent the rest of the night in his lab, away from everyone else. He could hear the distinct sounds of some party music but he really wasn’t feeling up to anything. He shouldn’t feel this down, really. He reminded himself about the conversation he had with Pepper only a few nights before when Peter had run off with Steve. He’d always come back after a while. He’d always be Peter’s favourite in the long run.

He waited for that day to come again. However, it started to become more frequent that FRIDAY was letting him know that Peter was down in Bruce’s lab. He hadn’t seen Peter in a while and he started to get down. His mood dropped massively and whenever someone tried to make conversation, he’d snap and it would end quickly in some awkward eye contact and avoidance for the rest of the day.

Peter joined them for a group dinner one evening, invited by Bruce (not Tony). Tony glared at the two as they chopped carrots together and it took all of Rhodey’s teachings with him on how to control his anger for him not to start shouting the roof down. Peter hadn’t even looked him in the eye all evening. He started to think that the boy was using him as a ladder to Banner all this time and now that it had succeeded, he was the old toy thrown down the garbage chute. 

Tony didn’t say a word during the team’s dinner but no one seemed to notice. How could they? Bruce was too busy taking over the conversation, talking about how much work him and his new buddy had done. When did the doctor even get this confident? Tony’s fork took the brunt of his bitterness. He pulled on the metal, trying to avoid whatever the actual conversation was at the table. 

Half way through, he felt a hand fall on his. He looked up and saw Peter’s eyes looking at him with concern. Tony shrugged and grabbed the bottle of liquor on the table, pouring himself a glass. He took a sip, the burn on his throat hurting ever so slightly.

“Mr Stark?” Peter’s voice was a whisper, ever so vulnerable, as his eyes tracked the movement of hand to glass. “Are you okay?”

“Dandy.” Tony mumbled. He looked around the table, down at his plate that was still quite full, and then stood up. “I’ll be down in my lab. That’s if I’m needed.” He turned around and left the team to wonder what the hell was going on with him.

“What is going on with him this last week? Pete, what has he been like in the lab?” Rhodey asked, looking down at the teenager.

Peter looked a little sheepish. “I haven’t been down with him this week. I’ve been working in the lab with Mr Banner, we’re working on this really cool project!” 

Rhodey chuckled to himself, knowing what his best friend was like. “I won’t say anything but I think you should spend some time in the lab with Tony. The man won’t say it but he really misses you when you’re gone. You know, I actually walked in on him talking to DUMME as if he was his student, or in other terms you, the other day.” 

“He misses me?” Peter asked. “Really?”

Rhodey nodded. “I know he’s bad at telling people stuff, kid, but yeah. You mean a lot to him.” 

“Wow, okay.” Peter nodded, “I’ll go with him now!” He sprinted away from the table, also leaving half of his dinner, and left Bruce, Rhodey, Clint and Natasha (the only team members who made it to this dinner) all alone wondering what really just happened.

“Is Tony really jealous that Peter was spending some time with me?” Bruce chuckled, slightly on edge. He hadn’t meant to take the boy away, really. The kid was just so excited about getting some help from Bruce that he couldn’t just say no. 

“You’d be surprised how easy it is for him.” Natasha shrugged, remembering what he had been like when Peter was upset about MJ. 

Tony was sat with his eyes glued onto the first ever plans for the Spiderman suit he’d made. He was the one that found Peter, he was the one that helped and mentored him and it felt like a stab in the heart whenever the kid was so near but not standing right next to him. The doors of the lab opened, Tony expecting to see Rhodey standing there. Peter’s guilty face was there instead, staring at the man. Tony gulped, quickly hiding the bottle of beer he had just downed. He didn’t want the kid to be disappointed in him.

“What are you up to Mr Stark?” Peter smiled, “I-,” 

“You’d don’t have to be here to pity me, Pete. If you want to hang out in Banner’s lab then it’s all okay. I get it, I do. He’s so cool-I mean, he turns into this green, alter ego-man, thing/ monster and all I can do it shoot beams and fly. I’d rather hang out with him then me to-,” 

“Woah,” Peter shook his head quickly. “No, no no! Mr Stark!” He frowned. “I don’t want to stop hanging out with you forever- I’ve just never met Mr Banner before and- I was going to come back like tomorrow or something! We have to upgrade our suits, anyway, and Aunt May’s invited you over for dinner so I’d bring some takeaway coupons instead just in case of emergencies-,” Peter was rambling on and on, only stopped as he felt his mentor’s arms wrap around him. He grinned into their hug. “Oh. This is nice.” 

“Yeah.” Tony smiled. “Sorry I got all weird, kid. I guess I just missed you and all.” 

“I missed you too, Mr Stark.”

“Just for peace of mind... you prefer Iron Man?” Tony mumbled as their hug stopped. Peter grinned. 

“Of course.” He giggled. “Now, what were we working on?!” 

“Great to have you back, kiddo.” Tony said, asking FRIDAY to display work from the combined folder ‘Mr Stark and Peter’s epic creations’ (Peter decided on the name). 

“Great to be back.” 

When Pepper came down at 12am, after Tony hadn’t come up to bed, she found Peter and Tony asleep on the sofa. Peter still had his lab coat on and was wrapped up safely in Tony’s arms. Tony’s smile was soft on his face. He managed to look peaceful, something he never really managed to do when sleeping these days. She snuck a quick photo and sent it to May immediately, leaving to let the boy’s sleep. 

Bruce himself could admit that the picture, that Pepper ended up sending to all the team, was cute. Somehow, he managed to feel jealous himself as he looked over to the empty seat where Peter had once sat. They only had a few sessions in his lab but Peter’s presence was something that left a huge hole whenever it left. So when he saw Peter walking in one evening, his hand attached to Tony’s, his smile lit up. Tony shot Bruce a short smile, one to say sorry for his mood, as he asked Peter to show him what they had been up to. The three of them worked all afternoon. Tony watched Bruce work and finally remembered how much he had missed working with the man. Getting over whatever he was feeling (he definitely wasn’t jealous) really did work out for him, after all.


	4. Thor

Thor didn’t frequent the tower that much but when he did, he made a scene. He’d walk in, a cape at his feet, his hammer in his hand. His voice was boom, bouncing off walls. Tony liked it when he was there. Sometimes.

Peter had never met the God before. The two of them, Tony and Peter, were stood in the lift going down to the common room from the penthouse. When the doors opened, Peter stopped talking and his jaw dropped in shock. Tony looked down at him, confused, and followed his eyesight. Thor. 

Thor’s mouth turned into a wide smile when he saw Tony. Tony put an arm around his kid, walking up to the man to introduce them. “Hey Pointbreak, this is Peter.” 

Thor smiled down at the kid, setting his hammer down next to the coffee table. “Peter! How very to nice meet you, young man. I was not aware Tony had a son!” He grabbed Peter’s hand, shaking it. “You look just like your father!” 

“Um. Well. I’m not, uh, I’m not- his son,” Peter shook his head frantically. “I’m just an intern,” 

“Really?” Thor asked. He looked over at Tony who nodded. “Well, what a shame!” 

“How come you’re visiting then?” Tony asked, moving over to sit down on the sofa. 

“No reason, Stark! I simply wanted to visit the rest of my team! Banner told me he was back and steady on earth so I wanted to see how he was coping!” Thor grinned. “Where might I find him?” 

“Last time I saw Banner he was down in his lab,” Tony said, turning the TV on so he could watch a film with Peter. 

Thor turned to walk into the elevator when Peter stopped him. Tony looked up at the teenager, his jaw dropping in shock when he looked at the kid’s hand. Inside the kid’s hand was Mjolnir. Peter Parker was holding Mjolnir. The hammer that Captain America himself couldn’t even pick up. His Peter, his kid, was holding Thor’s hammer. The whole room was silent, people coming from the kitchen to see what was happening. 

“Was I not meant to pick it up?” Peter stuttered. “I’m sorry, uh, I- I was just going to let you know that you left it!” 

Thor’s shock in his face disappeared as quickly as it came. His smile was wide, he started cheering. “Young Peter! You are worthy!”

“W-Worthy?” 

Peter let out a whimper of shock when Thor picked him up, putting him on his shoulders. Peter giggled, putting his free hand on the God’s shoulder to stabilise himself. Thor paraded him around the room and then walked into the lift with Peter still sat on him. Tony watched, in shock, as the doors shut. He sat with a pout on his face. Turning the TV on, he relaxed back in the sofa pretending like he didn’t care that Peter wasn’t sat beside him anymore.

“Well. Uh, that was something else. I can’t believe Peter can lift it.” Steve said. He took the spot that Peter usually sat in, looking over at Tony. “I’m surprised you didn’t walk after them.”

“Why?” Tony said, putting his feet on his coffee table. “I’m not- I don’t mind that Peter is with Thor. I mean- it’s not like it is movie night or anything- but-,” 

“You’re so jealous-,” Steve laughed. When he looked back at Tony after he finished laughing, the man was staring at him.

“Don’t you start-,” 

“Why don’t you want to admit that you love him? He obviously means a lot to, Tony. He’s a great kid.” Steve said.

Tony looked away and stared outside the window. He did love the kid and the kid hopefully loved him too. But something inside him was stopping him from letting it show. He stayed silent throughout the film with Steve. 

A few hours later, Peter came back up with Thor (the hammer in his hand). 

“Mr Stark! You’ll never believe what we did today!” 

“Yeah?” Tony smiled softly, looking over at Peter. He made sure to stare at Thor, letting the man know he was upset. 

“Thor took me to Asgard!” 

“He did what?!” Tony shouted. “Why the hell did you do that? He could’ve got hurt!” 

“Peter is worthy to rule my homeland!” Thor said, putting his arms around Peter’s shoulders. “I’d never let anything happen to this boy, I’ve grown quite fond of him.” 

Tony frowned. “Could’ve at least asked me first. I was expecting Peter back for dinner, at least.” 

“I do apologise for separating you both. I understand how close the two of you are. Young Peter would not stop singing your praises, Stark.” Thor grinned, oblivious to how Tony was feeling. “I have showed him how to properly use Mjolnir! He is quite the warrior!” 

Tony looked at Peter’s shy smile and sighed. The kid looked so happy when he walked in to tell Tony about his day and he’d let his jealous feelings overcome him.

“I’m glad you had fun Pete,” 

Tony fell asleep on the coach that evening during the Avengers game night. He stirred in his sleep, waking up to roaring laughter. Peter was sat down on the floor with Thor, both of them giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Tony mumbled, stretching his legs. His eyes adjusted to the light as he blinked. His confusion turned into a big smile when he noticed Peter placing the hammer on-top of Clint’s blanket so that the man would be trapped underneath it. 

Peter’s eyes widened as Mr Stark woke up. “Shhh, Mr Stark. There’s nothing to see here. Go back to sleep.” 

Throughout the next week, Tony had to deal with Peter and Thor giggling as they pranked everyone in the building with the hammer. Each prank was Peter’s idea, his mischievous eyes beaming whenever somebody would realise they were stuck because of the hammer. Tony had to admit that it was funny but he was used to being the one that would be behind the scenes of a prank. 

When they pranked Steve, putting the hammer on his shield, Tony had laughed harder than he had in a while. Seeing Steve struggle,his face scrunching up in frustration but also with laughter, was brilliant. Hearing Peter’s giggles throughout the evening also made his day better. 

Tony was sat in the lab one day when Peter ran to him. Tony froze as he felt the kid’s arms go straight around him. He wrapped his arms back around the kid after the shock. “I’m not complaining but why?”

“I missed you.” Peter said into his chest. 

“You’ve been too busy pranking everyone to talk to your old man,” Tony chuckled as he pulled away, ruffling Peter’s hair. “It’s okay,” Tony lied. He wanted to see him, he was annoyed that Thor was taking up all his time but he didn’t want to make Peter feel bad. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do-Do, uh-,” Peter played with his hands. “Oh. Never mind..I-,”

“Pete?” Tony said. He took the kid’s hand and smiled. “Are you okay?”

“I-I... Everyone has just been saying recently that-that you really care about me but I was just wondering, um, is that true? Would you say that.. it’s like- like we’re father and son, sorta,” 

Tony almost felt his heart break. “Oh, kiddo.” He said. He put a hand on the kid’s cheek and made him make eye contact. “Course I do.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Tony smiled. “I don’t know how I’ve been blessed with such a good son but here you are, standing in front of me. I should tell you more often that I care but it’s hard for me, bambino. My dad wasn’t the best so I was scared that if I admitted that I felt like I was yours then I’d somehow mess you up.”

“You wouldn’t,” Peter mumbled. “You’ve done so much stuff for me. You’re so kind and selfless and you put everyone before yourself. You’re funny, kind, and-and I love you, Mr Stark.”

Tony pressed his lips to the kid’s forehead. “I love you too.” 

The two of them sat in the lab that evening and worked on one of Tony’s cars. Teaching the kid what to do and seeing his face light up as the information went through, it made him feel content. Peter was his son, one of the most important people in his life, and he’d never been happier.


	5. Dr Strange

If Tony could stop Peter from meeting anyone from the team it would be Stephen Strange. The man was obnoxious and thought that he knew everything. People said they were the same but Tony refused to believe that. 

So when he walked into Peter’s school for his science fair, Dr Strange was the last person he expected to see. Tony saw the cloak first. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He swore he’d been the only Avenger in Midtown Tech. Strange turned around and made eye contact with Tony, frowning.

“Tony.” He said, staring. “I expected this but I can’t say it’s nice to see you.”

“Why are you here?” Tony said, not bothering to let his words go under his skin. It was Peter’s day and he wasn’t going to ruin it.

“Peter asked me for help with his project. I’m here to see how it goes.” He said, crossing his arms. 

“When did you even meet?!”

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business.” Strange shrugged.

“He’s MY kid, of course it’s my business.” Tony snapped.

Strange rolled his eyes. “He’s not your property, Stark. He doesn’t belong to you.” 

Peter chose that moment to approach the two men. His face lit up as he saw Tony. “Mr Stark!” He grinned, taking the man’s hand. “Come on! Come look at my project!” 

Tony was dragged along to his stall, glaring at Strange as they walked away. “Wow, kiddo. This stuff looks amazing. Definitely best in the whole room.”

“Mr Stark!” Peter nudged him. “You haven’t even looked at any other projects!”

“Don’t need to.” He mumbled, pulling Peter into his grip and ruffling his head. “Because I know that you’re the biggest genius in the whole world.” 

“Mr Staaaarkkk,” Peter groaned. “I just did my hair!” 

“Oh? Are you going into a moody teenager phase? Oh my baby boy’s growing up.” Tony laughed as Peter pouted. 

Peter’s project was definitely the best in the room, Tony decided. He walked around the room and saw more volcanoes than he ever had in his life. He walked up to a boy named Flash’s stall and the boy in the chair stared up at him with wide eyes, just like most of the kids had.

“Tony Stark?!” He squealed.

“That’s the name, kid.”

“Do you really know Peter Parker?” 

Tony frowned. That’s one question he wasn’t expecting from the kids today. “Course I do. He said he did.. didn’t he? Then it’s true. Pete’s my best.”

“Why did you chose him? I’m obviously the better choice! He’s-,” 

Tony flicked his eyes to the kid’s project. He scoffed. “Obviously not. Well, kid. I would say nice to meet you and all but I’m not a liar.” 

Tony walked away and went to the next stall. When he eventually got back to Peter’s stall, He stopped. Stephen was stood with hands on Peter’s shoulders. Peter was crying. His heart stopped. Why was his kid upset? Why wasn’t he the one who was consoling him? He watched as the two interacted. He didn’t even know they knew each other but here they were... 

Tony walked up to the stall. “Pete?” 

“Tony, this obviously isn’t the time. Is it?” Stephen said abruptly, turning to face the man. “Go awa-,”

“Mr Strange!” Peter sniffed. “It’s okay. I’d like him here.”

Strange’s face softened. “Alright, Pete. I’m sorry for snapping.”

“That’s okay,” 

Peter had the talent of turning people into the nicest version of themselves. Tony had never seen the soft side of the Doctor. Perhaps that was because the two of them didn’t get along. Still, the man was notoriously cold to most people. Tony shrugged the thought away, walking up to Peter. Peter immediately hugged him.

“What’s up, bambino?” He whispered, rubbing the boys back. “You’ve done so good today. Don’t let something get you down.” 

“It’s nothing..,” Peter mumbled.

“It’s not nothing, Peter.” Stephen shook his head.

“Can you just drop it?” Peter whispered. “Please. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Tony looked down at the kid and saw how upset he really looked. “Kid?” 

“I said drop it. Please.” 

Peter was silent the rest of the day. Even when he won the first place award, his smile wasn’t quite as big as usual. When Tony took him for dinner to celebrate, the kid just wasn’t himself. So when Tony came to say goodnight and saw Strange for the second time that night, he just got more confused. 

Strange had his hand on the kid’s back. Peter was sobbing. Tony heard his small whisper. “Please don’t tell Mr Stark.”

“I won’t, Peter, but I think you should.” Stephen frowned. 

Tony sighed. He walked out of the room, unannounced. He sat down in his kitchen and tried to think about what the problem with Peter was. 

“He’s asleep.” A voice said, making Tony turn around. “I thought I’d let you know. I knew you were in the room.” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony asked.

“I’m true to my word, Stark. He doesn’t want you to know so I’m not telling you.” 

“And why has he told you of all people? How come you get to know and I don’t? How do you even know him?” Tony groaned. He really didn’t like being around this ‘wizard’ and this wasn’t exactly helping their relationship. 

“Jesus.” Strange rolled his eyes. “You choose this time to get jealous? Really? How selfish can you be? Come on, Tony. Peter’s clearly upset. You don’t have to know why to be supportive. I don’t know why he doesn’t want you to know but you’re just going to have to deal with it.” He stared at Tony for a while. “I met him after he got injured during a patrol.” 

“I could’ve helped him.”

“Did you really not hear anything about what I just said? And the kid was fighting a “wizard”. Would’ve you have known how to deal with that? No, you wouldn’t have. Stop being an idiot, Tony. I don’t have the patience to deal with it.” Strange conjured a portal and stepped outside of it, leaving Tony in the middle of his kitchen. 

For the next few days, Peter was distant. Whenever Tony asked him to do something there would be an excuse. He spent more and more time in his room but Tony had no idea why. 

“Peter?” Tony knocked on his room, hearing the boy crying. “Please, kiddo. I just want you to be okay.” 

A few seconds later, the door opened. Peter’s face was on the other side with red eyes. Tony stepped forward, cupping his jaw in one hand. “Petey... what’s wrong?” 

“I-,” Peter tried to speak but stopped himself. “It’s-It’s stupid-,” 

“Nothing is stupid if its making you this upset.” Tony frowned. “Please tell me, kid.” 

“It ha-happened during the science fair,” Peter mumbled. “I-I, um, Flash came up to me. He told me that-that I was never going to be good enough for you and that you never wanted me and that-that you just pitied me because I was an orphan. I didn’t think-, uh, I didn’t believe him but-but something about it just made me really upset. I realised that you’re... you and I’m nothing. I’m just some random kid and you’re the world’s richest man and-,” 

“I’m going to stop you there.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hands. “You are amazing, Peter. You’ve got such an incredible mind. You’re kind, selfless and bring out everything good in everyone. I’m the one who isn’t anything when compared to you. I love you, Peter. I really do. If I didn’t love May so much then I swear I’d try and take you away from her and adopt you.” 

Peter looked up at him, shyly smiling. “Really? You really mean that?” 

“Oh, Pete.” Tony pulled him into a hug. “Course I do.” 

With Peter in his arms, Tony realised that he had everything he needed in life. 

“You know, Pete. I’ve been incredibly jealous of some of the Avengers this past month.” 

“You have? Why?” Peter sniffed.

“Because I kept thinking you liked them more than me. When Steve and you went painting, when you told Natasha about MJ, when Bruce stole you for his lab, when Thor took you to Asgard and these last few days when Strange knew what was going on and I didn’t. But.. it made me realise how much you mean to me. I didn’t want to admit that I was jealous as it was so stupid because you always came to me eventually... but, I-I really do love you so much. You’ve made me a better person, Pete. So.. don’t listen to anything that kid said. He can’t even make a good baking soda volcano.” Tony explained. 

Peter chuckled at the last point. “You’re right, you know. I’ll always come back to you. Not to make your ego bigger but you will always be my favourite.” 

“That’s music to my ears, kid.”

Peter sat in Tony’s arm as they put Star Wars on his TV. Tony looked down at his kid and realised he would always be happy with Peter by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was going to do ‘peter is jealous of Harley’ but it just turned into peter x harley because im a sucker for that

Peter walked over to Happy’s car with a skip in his step. He opened the door, throwing his backpack by his feet, and climbed into his seat. “Hey Mr Stark and Happy!” He said, expecting to see Tony in the front with Happy. Tony had come with Happy to pick him up from school every day ever since they had got closer. 

“Tony’s not here, kid.” Happy mumbled, looking back at Peter. “How was school?”

“Oh.” Peter frowned. “It was good..,” 

Happy nodded, putting the divider up between the two of them. “Good.” Peter heard him say as the car started to move away from the curb.

Peter looked down at his phone to see a text message from Tony. He smiled, opening up his phone to read what the man had sent. 

‘Sos about not picking you up, Pete! Got a special visitor at the tower & had to show him around. See you soon😎’

Peter read the text. He read it again. He frowned at himself when he started to feel jealous. There was no reason to be. Tony never used to come pick him up. So what if he did now? It wasn’t a permanent thing. Obviously. 

They arrived at the tower. Peter jumped out of the door and said goodbye to Happy, walking over to the lab. He froze at the door when he saw Tony working with someone who looked just a little bit older than him. He walked in and noticed the new person was sat at his desk, using his favourite pen. Peter bit the bottom of his lip, waiting for Tony to realise he was here. But he didn’t.

“Mr Stark?” Peter said, his voice quiet. 

“Pete?” Tony said, looking down at his watch. “Oh sorry kiddo, I didn’t even notice the time.” Peter stood frozen on the same spot he walked in on. “What are you doing? Come on over. Come meet Harley.” 

Peter walked over, making sure to stand right next to Tony. “Hello.” He said. “I’m Peter.”

“Ahhh,” Harley grinned. “So... you’re the famous Peter Parker. Old man never stops talking about you.” 

Peter nodded. “Yes, that’s me,” He mumbled. “Who are you?”

“Names Harley,” Harley took Peter’s hand from his side and shook it. “What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ down in this man’s lab?” 

Peter blushed as Tony nudged Harley’s arm away from his Spider-Kid. “Nope. Don’t go ruining his ears. God, it’s like looking down a time machine.” 

“I-Is Harley your son?” Peter asked, turning around to face Tony. “I-I can leave you both alone if you’d like.” 

“No, kiddo.” Tony laughed. “Harley’s definitely not mine. He’s some random kid I met a long time ago. Kid’s a good mechanic, he built a potato gun.”

“Oh will you stop with that.” Harley rolled his eyes. He put his eyes back on Peter. “Seriously, Tony, where did you find him? He’s gorgeous.” Harley winked. 

Peter blushed again. Tony smiled between the two, noticing how Peter had immediately changed from jealous (Tony had seen it in his body language the moment he came into the lab) to curious. They’ll be good friends in no time, he thought. “Well, kiddos, I have just been called upstairs for some meeting. You two get along now, okay?” 

Tony left the lab and grinned as he went up to the Avenger’s common room. All the team was sat in the living room, playing some games, and their heads came up to the door as he walked in. 

“Tony?” Steve said. “Isn’t it lab time? Shouldn’t you be with Peter?”

“I’ve introduced him to someone new.” Tony shrugged, sitting down in between Rhodey and Natasha. 

“I never thought I’d see the day where you’d willingly separate yourself from him.” Steve grinned. “Who’s he meeting?”

“Harley.”

“Oh dear,” Rhodey groaned. “Why have you done that?! They’ll cause havoc, Tony!” 

“I don’t know. Peter’s not like that. I just think they’ll be good friends.” Tony laughed.

“This is the first time in weeks that Peter has been with someone else and you haven’t been in jealous.” Bruce said, adding to the conversation. 

“I admit... I have been quite jealous of you lot because mine and Peter’s relationship is something special to me but I’ve realised I’m a bit overbearing.” Tony glared at Natasha as she mumbled ‘a bit?’ “I’m also not jealous of a child.” 

Meanwhile, Harley had Peter sat up on the desk. He was stood between Peter’s legs, a hand on his cheek. “Think Stark wanted us to get along, Pete.” Harley smirked as Peter’s face went red, his head falling back a little. “What would he think if he walked in and saw us like this, huh? His precious little Peter... You’re not as innocent as he thinks, are you?” Harley chuckled as Peter shook his head. “Thought so, Petey.” He leant in and pressed their lips together. Peter immediately kissed back. As Harley pulled away he looked into Peter’s eyes. “We can’t continue this here. Should I tell the Old Man that you’re giving me a tour? I would like to see where your bedroom is.” 

Peter nodded, jumping down from the desk. He grabbed Harley’s hand and pulled him out of the lab. He let go as they got to the living room. Poking his head in, he looked straight at Mr Stark.

“Mr Stark?” He said, smiling softly. “I’m going to show Harley around the compound. Is that okay?” 

“I could come along with y-,” Tony stopped himself. He was letting Peter enjoy himself, he was clearly excited to show Harley around. “Sure, kiddo.” 

As the two boys walked away, Rhodey swore he could hear giggling. He took a sip of his drink, thinking about something. “Hey, Tony?” Tony looked over at him. “Harley’s been a few times. Why would he need a tour?” 

Natasha looked over at the door and then back over at Tony. “Oh no.” She said. She laughed to himself. “I think they really get along, Tony.” 

“Well,” Tony laughed. “I guess my plan worked.” 

Tony wasn’t jealous, at all, as he noticed Peter so ending more time with Harley. In fact, it was sweet to see how much the kids got along. Harley would play with Peter’s hand under the table, thinking Tony didn’t notice. So when Tony walked into Peter’s bedroom to say goodnight one night, he wasn’t surprised to see the kid sat on Harley’s lap. Luckily, he didn’t see much more.

“I don’t need to see your escapades, children,” 

Peter squeaked, jumping off Harley’s lap. He sat down next to him, blushing badly, as Harley just started chuckling. 

“M-Mr Stark-I-,” Peter stuttered, putting his head in his hands. “Oh god.” 

“Nothing to worry about, Parker. I think I will need to give you the chat, however.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Peter blush further. Harley put his arms around the kid, pulling him in. “Uh-ah, Harley- you better treat him ri-,”

“I don’t need the shovel talk from you, Tony.” Harley laughed. “You know that I’ll treat your little boy just right.” 

“Hmmm, you better- I won’t hesitate to make my own potato gun.” Tony grinned. “Well, boys, goodnight.” 

Tony left the room, a smile on his face. Yes, his kid’s attention might not be on him this week but the kid’s smile when Harley was around was all he needed to see. And if that meant he’d see more of the Harley too, there wasn’t any situation here where he was losing.


End file.
